


and suddenly

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fatherhood, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Pregnant Sex, Scent Marking, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Six months and they still couldn't agree on a name. "At this rate they're not gonna know what name to answer to," he murmured as he drew his hand down towards Victor's aching knees.His eyes falling closed as he began to relax, Victor quietly said, "If Yurio keeps calling them 'Unholy Spawn,' that's the only thing they'll answer to." He caught Yuuri's eyes again, drawing him in with his tender gaze before asking, "Share a nest with me?"Yuuri nodded, reminded of just how exhausted Victor was. "Thought you'd never ask," he replied with a squeeze to Victor's leg.





	and suddenly

Yuuri let Victor walk out of Alyosha's room first, before stepping out and shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. Victor, arching his back to give it a careful stretch, commented over his shoulder, "That's one more game over with."

 

Yuuri chuckled softly. Alyosha had grown to love playing hockey, and tonight's game had been a triumph for his team. He never stopped smiling as they made their way home, and Yuuri could swear he fell asleep smiling. "I don't think the other parents heard you praying," he told Victor with a smirk.

 

Victor snorted into his palm, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he lay it back on the mound of his belly. Yuuri's face warmed and his smile widened at the sight. Six months ago he wouldn't have thought it possible that Victor's scent would grow sweeter, but that change had been the first sign after trying for so long. "At least he's having fun," Victor said, taking Yuuri's hand and leading him to their bedroom.

 

Letting his mate lead him, Yuuri couldn't deny feeling absolutely winded by Victor's touch, scent, and gaze, breathing in the warm sweetness that seemed to surround Victor nowadays. "And he's happy about his win too. That little trophy's adorable," he said, squeezing Victor's hand. "How are you feeling?"

 

Once in their bedroom, Victor sank onto the edge of the bed with an exhausted sigh, lying down on his back and softly whining, "It feels like my hips and knees are about to snap. And Baby Yuuri won't stop moving." He pouted adorably as he patted his belly.

 

Rolling his eyes at Victor's preferred name for their baby, Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted Victor's feet onto his lap, running his hands over his swollen ankles and still-clothed calves as he scented him. Reaching up to rub the mound of Victor's belly, Yuuri softly chided, "Come on, Baby Victor. Take it easy on your poor papa." He glanced up to catch Victor rolling his own eyes. Six months and they still couldn't agree on a name. "At this rate they're not gonna know what name to answer to," he murmured as he drew his hand down towards Victor's aching knees.

 

His eyes falling closed as he began to relax, Victor quietly said, "If Yurio keeps calling them 'Unholy Spawn,' that's the only thing they'll answer to." He caught Yuuri's eyes again, drawing him in with his tender gaze before asking, "Share a nest with me?"

 

Yuuri nodded, reminded of just how exhausted Victor was. "Thought you'd never ask," he replied with a squeeze to Victor's leg.

 

Minutes later they were both lying atop a nest that was made up of mostly Yuuri's clothes, and Yuuri lay on his side next to Victor, continuously scenting him as they lay their hands on Victor's belly, feeling all the movement from within. While not in pain, Victor wasn't exactly comfortable as it went on, and he pouted as he begged the still-growing bump, "Let me sleep past dawn,  _solnyshko,_ "

 

Yuuri crooned in sympathy, kissing Victor's neck and nosing at it for a moment. "They'll calm down, you'll see. Tomorrow you'll be back to wanting to go out shopping for the baby. And for yourself, of course," he joked.

 

Victor laughed softly and turned to grin at Yuuri. "You would begrudge me one of my pleasures? Besides, you enjoy shopping for us as much as I do."

 

Blushing, Yuuri couldn't deny it. "Well, the baby clothes are cute," he said in his defense.

 

"And I wasn't the one who bought that pair of baby carriers. In blue and red."

 

"Well, we  _both_ need one, don't we?" Yuuri asked with a soft laugh, his hand roaming up the swell of Victor's belly towards his chest, the omega's scent growing heavier on his tongue the higher he went as Victor realized just where his hand was going.

 

His hand molded perfectly over the slight swell of Victor's chest, though still blocked off by the sweater he wore. Still, Victor sucked in a short breath, his brow wrinkling and a blush spreading over his cheeks. "Ah...You know those are tender," he reminded Yuuri with a lazy smile.

 

"Sorry," Yuuri murmured, feeling anything but.

 

Within moments Victor's scent was sharp with lust, and Yuuri shivered under his blue gaze before giving in and kissing his mate, surrounded in his scent. He growled against Victor's mouth, growing hard as he molded himself against Victor's side, already hard. "You're sure?" he asked in hushed tones, as he always did, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting Victor. "I thought you were tired."

 

Purring lowly, Victor licked into Yuuri's mouth a final time before sitting up and tugging his shirt off, looking down at Yuuri with a hunger that made him shiver again. "You're really going to argue when I'm ready to beg? Or better yet, make you beg?" he asked sweetly before his scent surrounded them both again.

 

Clenching the sheets in newfound desperation, Yuuri breathed out, "God, that's not fair..." Victor wouldn't need to beg, he realized.

 

And in moments Victor was on his back again, moans muffled behind his palm as Yuuri sank his teeth into his scent gland to mark him anew, his fingers playing with the omega's sensitive nipples. 

 

Yuuri scented Victor constantly as he dragged his lips down to the man's chest, mouth finding a nipple and carefully sucking at it as Victor's muffled whimpers filled his ears. One hand was splayed possessively over Victor's belly as Yuuri kept the rest of his body off of him, impatient to finally sink into him and draw out more sounds, knotting his pregnant mate and marking his neck again.

 

When he finally did, Victor was still muffling his moans against his pillow, a hushed stream of pleasured noises as he lay on his side and Yuuri slowly fucked him from behind, his teeth buried in his shoulder.

 

Victor came with a shudder, and Yuuri groaned into the hot skin of his neck as he knotted him, holding him securely against him as they rocked against each other, prolonging their pleasure as much as they could, Victor purring in exhausted satisfaction as his and Yuuri's scents filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> my birthday's coming and this was meant as birthday fluff/sex (flex? sluff?) as a present for myself but it's probably not the last one i'm writing (depending if I'm still alive after this weekend eehhggh) but i ramble 
> 
> please comment


End file.
